Don't Look
by born a dreamer
Summary: Different oneshots/sceneries I've replayed in my mind for the last couple of years... This is a test, I dunno how it'll work out, but I can't resist doing it, so... yeah. Read if you feel like it. taito/yamachi
1. Prologue

So I'm working on Blend In, right, and it's going well but I need to give it time because the ending is very important to me and I don't want to screw it up. So, in the meantime, here's another story! :D heh.

It will perhaps be a series of different sceneries with a shared theme. Same pairing. Anyone dare to guess?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon

**Caution:** Sexual content, bad language, um... alcohol? lol. I think that's it. Oh, and vehicles! Watch out!

**Don't Look**

prologue

* * *

Daisuke dived in and closed the door behind him. He turned to the two teens with his usual happy and innocent face. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Dais," they both greeted in union.

The young spiky-haired boy curiously looked around the car they were placed in and cocked his head to the side. "Why're the windows all misty?" he asked perkily, blinking.

The seniors both laughed nervously, looking slightly panicked. "Well, uh… Matt had an asthma-attack," the dark-haired guy exclaimed happily, throwing his huge teenage hands up in the air.

A sound that could be identified as a mix of a snort and helpless snickering was heard from the backseat, where the blond rock-star was casually seated. The brunets stared at him, one of them confused and the other desperate. Yamato was grinning from ear to ear, a grin impossible to break. "Dude, you're so stupid…" he chuckled, shaking his head. Then he suddenly remembered that, so was the other brunet in this car. His eyes widened as he realised he'd screwed up their escape, and he instantly began to cover it up. "That's _exactly _true! Yeah, I got all blue and it was like breathing through a straw! Tai had to help me" He suddenly started laughing completely this time, throwing his head back. Of course, that wasn't because of bad humour; he was drunk. That was mainly the reason he and Taichi had ended up in this car in the first place. Though _part _of the reason was probably the brunet's rather obvious looks that had kept returning to him during the party in Sora's apartment.

Daisuke blinked again at the unusually happy blond and turned to his sempai. Said teen just gestured towards his temple, shaking his head. "Lack of oxygen. He needs to get some sleep." He grinned at the giggling blond, and Daisuke shrugged.

"Whatever you say…"


	2. busted

Daisuke blinked again at the unusually happy blond and turned to his sempai. Said teen just gestured towards his temple, shaking his head. "Lack of oxygen. He needs to get some sleep." He grinned at the giggling blond, and Daisuke shrugged.

"Whatever you say…"

--

_earlier… _

The brunet studied the other's back moving in an intoxicating way under the thin cotton of his t-shirt. Shades from the folds in the textile danced, hinting the form of that body underneath. Arriving after a short while, the blond climbed into the backseat of the red car, leaving him to follow. Taichi checked their surroundings, feeling a strong urge to laugh in disbelief at this moment of insanity. Then an elegant hand –one that he so many times had found himself staring at as it moved over the strings of the musician's guitar, never quite sure why- was thrown out from the dark and grabbed his belt, jerking him unceremoniously forward, clearly indicating him to hurry the fuck up.

Immediately reminded of why he was here and what he was doing, he bent down and managed to stubble into the car, ending up in a pile all over his best friend. After getting the door closed behind him, he was attacked, completely overwhelmed by the powerful and almost exploding feeling he had only got a sample of about, what, an hour ago? And _that alone _had taken his breath away.

--

Their location before the backseat of Yamato's car had been Sora's apartment. She had thrown a rather modest party, contenting herself with inviting only her closest friends. That included the digidestined, some of her classmates and a relative.

They had been sitting in the living room couch, getting along unusually well. Though Taichi was hardly ever that bothered by their differences, he couldn't remember having so much fun just talking to Yamato.

Sadly, he couldn't recall what they'd been talking about, but the image of his friend's warm, smiling and downright loving face was still crystal clear, and probably would be for a long time. Busy with being fascinated by this rare and almost holy moment, the disturbingly stubborn thoughts that would later bug his mind had not yet appeared. When _it _happened, it was a day to night change, an explosion that almost had the boom sound-effect with it.

Yamato was getting out of the couch to fetch something to drink, or to dance limbo –Taichi couldn't recall which- and as the blond was making his way up, his hand brushed against his.

Looking back at it, the brunet had several other moments to compare it too; it had happened with Sora, his English-teacher, some dude on the bus –but Yamato was an ideal target for this sort of thing. It had never been this affective –and probably never will be- as it'd been with him. If _Yamato _touched you in a gentle-ish way (intentional or not), it was like being struck by lightning.

Not exactly something you don't notice.

That had been the invitation to these hormonal thoughts that later plagued his mind, causing him to send his friend very sinful looks –which led to Yamato eventually taking the hint, or perhaps finally acknowledging it. Their eyes had met just as the brunet was wound up in his fantasies at the most, face practically screaming out mating call. The blue-eyed bastard had simply smirked.

And here they were.

From a light brush of his hand, things had now moved terrifyingly fast onto Yamato's curious hands stroking and grabbing around, mouth working under his ear –apparently too shy to meet his just yet, and a flat, slim, strangely soft and hard frame occasionally resting on his. He was surrounded by the musician's scent that he had never quite got close enough to notice before. Apparently you would have to be lying on top of him –oh, and under- arms and legs tangled with his to get the opportunity. He smelled good.

His hands were freakishly big comparing to the hands that up until now had been the only ones groping Taichi this much. Earlier ones had been female, obviously. Yamato's palms covered half his face, and could reach around his elbow. He was tall_. _Hell, he was _endless_ and while constantly curling and stretching he seemed to grow taller by the second. His sides, stomach and chest were flat, allowing them to lie glued to each other, nothing sensitive in the way to be squashed.

He didn't smell sweet or fresh or light, he smelled dark and unreliable.

And his voice was both calmingly and nerve-wreckingly deep.

They squirmed and crawled and kicked around, trying to make the best out of the uncomfortable space they had. Seriously, why the hell do people always have sex in the backseat of a car?

After twenty minutes of fighting for dominance and trying to find a bearable position, they gave up and settled for making out.

The blond had avoided his face since they came here, and Taichi knew better than to pin him down and force himself upon him (not that he didn't explore the thought). He let Yamato stay on top instead, honestly too tired to flip them over, and waited with what to him felt like patience for his friend to lean in.

It turned into a shaky, awkward and extremely intense minute where Yamato fought with whatever it was that was holding him back. He leaned in and jerked back so many times, gasped and shook to the point where he'd turned the football player into a nervous wreck. Their breaths became shallow and almost panting, their lips were parted and eyes wide –staring at the other's mouth or into his eyes.

Alcohol had a tendency of turning Taichi's best friend into a human; he started talking about feelings, what he loved and what he couldn't handle, what bothered him and what he was grateful for. It showed too; his eyes sparkled with different messages that just waited to be caught by anyone who glanced. The brunet often –if he wasn't smashed as well- felt like hiding him, uneasy with his friend otherwise so armed being so naked after too much alcohol.

Thankfully, Yamato wasn't a big fan of drinking.

He shivered under the other boy, who was shivering even more so. His blond hair was hanging down like curtains around his face, almost creating a secret tent-like space for just the two –not that there was anyone else in the car anyway.

It was an unspoken rule between them not to speak or discuss anything having to do with the situation; they were just going to do it spontaneously. It was going to happen, but it was not going to be thought through or agreed –that was the point. Tomorrow they wanted to have the luxury to say that it just happened.

Despite this, under the eternity of Yamato's struggling to just give him a freaking kiss (how hard could it be?) Taichi opened his mouth several times to talk to him. To say something, even if it was as pointless and cliché as 'it's okay' or 'don't worry'.

Because it _was_, and he _shouldn't_.

Taichi wanted him to kiss him, and he wanted him to relax and feel good about it. There weren't supposed to be any laws or angst in here, they were both drunk and alone, in a bubble separated from the world and all its pettiness. A free zone.

Suddenly released from his cramp-like state, Taichi relaxed and focused on relaxing the other as well –without necessarily speaking. He stroked his back, gazing at Yamato's shivering lips, trying to somehow attract them by just staring. His determined gaze slowly turned into a pleading one as little happened.

Then the blue-eyed boy started to lean in once more, actually managing to stop himself from jerking back. Instead he continued, annoyingly slowly –but relatively surely. Taichi stared, feeling his heart starting to race again as Yamato's face came closer. He looked so alive and so on the edge of exploding –or running the hell away from here. _Or shit, maybe breaking down…_

The sound of his hitching breaths was joined by an urgent noise that sent Taichi's head spinning. He started panting, noticing that the blond was still leaning in. They were on the verge of touching and it felt like both would choke before they ever did.

To the brunet's great surprise, Yamato didn't explode the second their lips met. He didn't suddenly press with all his might and ravish him like there was no tomorrow. He simply kept going, still shaking and still unable to breathe properly. Taichi mimicked his behaviours, completely inflicted with the other's rush of emotions. His head was softly pressed down into the seat underneath, and their faces slowly merged together. Small throaty noises were exchanged between them as they adjusted absently, Yamato shifting upwards to be able to tilt his neck. He settled his arms around Taichi's head and, a bit more calmly, continued their half-open kiss, bringing the other teen's head closer up and letting it rest in his embrace. He tilted his head further and deepened the kiss, earning a sigh from his friend underneath.

The brown-eyed boy was overwhelmed with the warmth and slowness. He had expected the blond to be violent and passionate, he'd never imagined him to be this… _cosy._Then again, he was drunk and probably a bit absent. He'd soon be asleep, that was for sure. Taichi definitely didn't mind being hugged and frenched like this. The somewhat ridiculous delay of the make out part had made it way more remarkable than he'd predicted. It felt like they had just stripped down a jumped each other. Only… with their mouths?

Taichi chuckled at his own train of thought, and the blond responded with a sigh, diving deeper into his mouth. Obviously he wasn't as drowsy as the brunet had thought. He sighed back and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, smiling into the kiss. He wondered if anyone had ever shared a similar moment with this rock star or if he had the honour of being the first. He secretly hoped so.

The taller boy groaned and kissed him harder, moving his body over the brunet. Taichi suddenly remembered that he'd been the bottom for _way _too long and pushed them both up to a sitting position. Yamato wrapped his arms around his neck, almost purring as the bearer of courage ran his hands up under his t-shirt. Re-wrapping his arms around the small of the blonde's back, Taichi tipped him over and quickly settled himself on top, grinning happily over his regained dominance.

The teen underneath grew more active in an instant, refusing to turn submissive. He pulled back from the darker one's neck to sneak his arms under Taichi's, and boldly groped him, leaving the brunet once again fascinated by the size of hands. They proved to be a lot more effective than any girl's had ever been, no matter how thrilled Taichi might have been over having a girl's hands on his ass. Yamato's hands were strong and nearly covered his backside completely. As they started to squeeze and pull, Taichi didn't know what to do.

Immediately sensing his shaken arousal, the bearer of friendship continued to feel him up, grinning evilly as the other helplessly gasped and groaned. He rocked Taichi's body up and down his, flattering himself with that the other boy was probably blushing. It was a bit hard to tell since it was in back light, and dusk in general. But judging from the semi-bothered sounds coming from the assaulted one, he could tell it drove him crazy. Yamato contentedly gave away a soft groan –one that was abruptly interrupted as the brunet found his neck and quickly buried his face into it, voraciously starting to suck and bite.

"_Fuck"_

Yes, alcohol did have a tendency of betraying everything he so skilfully hid or simply controlled when sober. He may not have been in this situation without the liqueur, but if he'd _been _sober right now he would've hold back the great pleasure he received from having his friend kissing and sucking his neck. Instead, the car was filled with sounds that not many –if any at all- had ever heard from him. Uncontrolled and unashamed he let out his emotions and pleasure, tilting his head back and carelessly allowing his friend to leave any mark he wanted.

The brunet –even in his drunk state- was blown away by his friend's expression of pleasure. He knew Yamato had a good voice –he was a hell of a singer- but he was struck by how incredibly pleasant it was in general. And especially like this.

For the moment, he didn't give a fuck if he'd come in his pants; he was _not _going to stop this show of affection that was causing his friend to sound the way he did.

"Oi! Anyone in here?"

Their reaction probably wasn't that quick, but it did _feel _like they both threw themselves away from each other, staring at the car window where a familiar voice came from, joined with that horribly harsh sound of knocking.

Taichi bit his lip, blinking slowly, trying to wait out his dizziness by just keeping still. He looked over at Yamato who was frowning in a worryingly clueless way. Turning his head towards the brunet, he blinked, giving him a incredulous look. "You invited _Daisuke?"_

Sensing that he would have a good laugh at this tomorrow -if he remembered it by then- Taichi decided to save that for later and deal with the present. He liked to think that he was more intelligent than Daisuke, but right now he felt slightly challenged. The bearer of courage glanced at his friend, who usually had his back no matter what. Said person was currently drawing bunnies on the misty glass.

He shook his head. _We are so screwed._

* * *

:D

This was so fun to write! FINALLY I could just get all of my fluff and lemon out of me :P And it has been one of these started-fics, an idea that have just been laying around not getting anywhere. Annoying as hell.

Like I've said, I'm gonna do a series of random and separate one-shots that I just don't have the energy to turn into stories. Just little sceneries, because that's how it works in my head :)

Reviews are higly appreciated! :)


	3. New story, prologue

**New story. Or a prologue to a new story. This one will contain two or three chapters (including this one).**

**Disclaimer: don't own; just borrowing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When Ishida Yamato confessed his feelings over two cups of hot chocolate in a pretty much empty café on a Tuesday afternoon (almost the only day of the week when neither boy had band- or football-practise), Taichi wasn't that surprised. Sure, the bearer of courage raised his eyebrows slightly when his friend told him what apparently had been kept secret for a while, and he was a bit taken aback when he noticed on the rock star's behaviour and expression that it was very true as well. The way Yamato tried to seem casual and cool about the whole thing was too obvious for the otherwise dense brunette to miss. When the dating-part was brought up, the football player grinned and gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"Good for you, man."

Yamato looked directly at him, as if he'd been expecting that remark, and sighed as though his friend was completely breaking down in front of him. To the singer, that was very possible. Yagami Taichi had many times dealt with problems by simply letting them eat him up from the inside, throwing on a happy face to cover them up. If you could call that _dealing…_

"You've got every right to get mad, okay? I mean-"

"Matt, it's okay. This is how it should be, y'know? You fit together like… shit, I dunno but you do. I'm happy for you."

Yamato studied his encouraging grin carefully, not ready to fall for it just yet.

"So you're not going to kill me?"

"Nah." The brunet's smile grew. "If I did, _she _would kill me." Taichi laughed lightly but Yamato's gaze became very unsteady. He wasn't ready to talk about her with his best friend. Especially not now when he'd stolen her from him.

"So, uh" he gulped and forced his gaze back to Taichi's brown eyes. "No hard feelings?"

Taichi shook his head. "None at all."

* * *

**tbc**

**-**

**please review!**


	4. Third Wheel Caught In The Middle

**Alright, first of all: hello! Second, I hate the title. And yes, you need to know that. Not that it changes anything, seeing as I'm obviously using it anyway. The reason I keep it (despite hating it) is because it's pretty explanatory, and... yeah. Just don't like how it's so forced.**

**Third, annoyingly enough I'm founding myself putting too much work into this story, which makes me want to make a whole goddamn book out of it. But it's still gonna have to have that ending, because that's the scene I was trying to get out in the first place, which anyone will find irretating if they've spend a long time reading it. I dunno I just like the relashionship between these three, it's so useful when it comes to building up the characters (a fic with only Tai and Matt being together can turn out pretty flat). But, I won't. There's gonna be one more chapter and then I'm gonna abandon you with the feeling of WTF (yes, that's a feeling). End of discussion. And no answers either.**

**Now read. And then review. Thanks :)**

* * *

Third Wheel Caught In The Middle

* * *

Yamato was a good people-reader. He noticed the details you thought he never would, and understood the things that you never imagined he'd be able to. He was weird in that way; not many considered the blond as the person to talk to when they were troubled or upset, since he gave the impression of not really caring and not appreciating them sharing personal things with him. It was rather when his friends expected the _least_ that he would suddenly put their problem into a sentence, or give them an answer to their unspoken question, successfully scaring the hell out of them.

At the same time, Yamato could be dense about the most obvious things, which gave away the over-all impression of him as a cold and ignorant person who chose to see only the things he felt like seeing.

While Taichi had the creepy talent of reading him like an open book, Yamato could see through his friend just as well, however not because he was very apprehensive or trained; Taichi just _was_ an open book.

With an exception of the last few months.

Both Sora and Yamato were positive that their shared best friend wouldn't be able to keep up their friendship as the third wheel. Honestly, what person doesn't find that at least a little bothering?

They had both comforted themselves with that if their friend was hurt in some way, at least they would surely notice it before it made too much damage. Just like Yamato immediately had spotted the love in Taichi's eyes whenever he looked at his childhood friend –which after two months of a one-sided crush turned out to be a misinterpretation of friendship. Just like Sora could read the fear in the brunet's eyes whenever something happened to his little sister, reminded of the accident many years ago where he was supposed to have looked after her and didn't.

Right now that only hope was threatened, as they couldn't figure out if they should trust his happy appearance, or if Taichi's true feelings this time required a closer look.

Taichi stubbornly kept his promise, sticking by them both. But it didn't keep the couple from worrying about him. Whether it was just their imagination or not, they could tell that something was a bit off, though never enough so that they could put their finger on it.

Eventually, their weak conscious forced them to take action, whether Taichi would appreciate it or not.

:

It was near November, and the evenings were starting to arrive at 5 PM, turning late outdoor activities into unappealing punishments. Instead people stayed inside, cozing up in front of the TV, tricked into adjusting to the season. It was the perfect time of the year for a relationship, whereas summer is always the time for flirts. There's no wonder why; going out to meet new people was during winter not a tempting option.

By now, Sora and Yamato hardly stole any alone-time from their busy schedule. When they weren't preoccupied with respective jobs, studies, band- and tennis-practises or families, they desperately made sure to hang out with Taichi. Both of their consciousnesses were already permanently damaged for deciding to hook up in the first place, and they knew that they had to keep their friend sincerely happy in order to ever forgive themselves.

Plus, spending time together without Taichi was _weird._

He was the link between them. What they had in common. At first they hadn't cared much for the other, but soon they trusted the brunet's credence and gave each other a chance. With Taichi's help they could see in the other what he saw in both of them. Yagami Taichi made Yamato grin and Sora let herself be the tomboy she really was.

Around the bearer of Courage Sora wasn't the insecure and complicated girl she became around other females; she sunk back into the simple, strong and happy human being with dreams and hopes and faith in the goodness of mankind.

Around Taichi Yamato's walls of ice melted, and he allowed his true self to show, which beat his cool appearnce by far. With his inner being exposed, which was slowly growing stronger as time went by, the hidden human that you'd think would be something worth hiding, turned out to be simply a good heart.

With no Taichi around, their faith in each other wasn't quite enough to keep that up. Add the guilt –which they were both phenomenal at feeling- and their relationship was decent at the most. They did click; there was chemistry between them, which was what had forced them together. Sora understood Yamato and had the patience and strength he needed, while Yamato could magically make everything feel better again no matter what Sora had been through.

Sora never lost her nerve when Yamato backed away from her. Even at the times when she had been just about to completely reach him, she didn't become angry when he all of a sudden winced. She gave him space and time, never judging or blaming him like everyone else seemed to be doing. She may not be on quite the same level but she certainly had the right qualification to get there.

Whenever Sora had her doubts or worries, Yamato happened to spot something in her and cured it, or just gave her a look that made all the worries fade away. From feeling seperated by millions of miles, he would suddenly bore deep into her mind where she couldn't imagine even herself discovering before. There were never any 'I'm so sorry baby' or empty promises. He never tried to buy her forgiveness; he simply saw her, and that was all she asked for.

:

The two sat side by side on the couch, silence lying heavily over them. It had finally come to that dead-end where they just couldn't continue any further. Despite the now obvious line through their relationship, this had been unexpected by both of them. It wasn't just plain worry or guilt for Taichi anymore. It was realising that they couldn't do this without him.

Sora couldn't handle Yamato like the brunet could. With all her patience and sympathy she lacked that edge that forced him to take chances. Taichi understood Yamato, though he didn't always treat him gently enough to keep him unbothered. What he did was challenge or encourage or plain forcing him to do his best and believe in himself.

While the blond could fascinate and cast all sorts of spells on the redhead, Sora didn't feel the deep sense of liability in him, as she could in Taichi. She trusted the brunet with all of her heart, because despite that he may not always be as smooth or perfect as the blond, she knew for certain that he always cared and did the best he could. He was always there. That, she couldn't really say about Yamato.

It wasn't the first time they had invited Taichi over to spend the evening with them, watching movies and just talking. It was a very appreciated get-together they did every once in a while, when they were just three friends. Sora and Yamato had stubbornly kept the tradition, finding it somewhat sacred now that things weren't quite the same as they used to be. It often resulted in an awkward evening, filled with regret and pressure.

In the end, Sora and Yamato were just a couple, and it didn't always work pretending to be nothing more. It just happened; they made a comment, exchanged looks, touched in a affectionate way, or forgot that the brunet was there. Taichi never minded the slip-ups, if nothing else then simply because it didn't happen as annoyingly often as he had experienced with other couples, Takeru and Hikari for example. However that just might have something to do with being a big brother –he and Yamato both agreed on that their siblings overdid it.

The few times they had started arguing, it had been due to the couple's weak conscious getting the best of them. The three arguments had all contained the lines "I don't mind!" "Yes you do! We're such shitty friends, why can't you at least tell us that!" "Because it doesn't bother me, why can't you trust me on that!" "Because! Damnit, we don't want to screw up our friendship, and you have to be honest!" "I _am_ honest!"

The hardest moment was when it was time to go home. Before, Sora and Yamato would crash at Taichi's place, or the two brunets had stayed the night at Yamato's. Both boys were though never allowed to have sleepovers at the girl's, due to a slightly over-protecting mother. Now, Taichi was the one who went home alone. The sight wrenched their hearts, but they knew it couldn't be helped. They had once, in the beginning of their relationship asked Taichi to stay over, but he had just given them a funny look and declaimed. Then, giving them a cheery grin he'd bed them goodnight with a "sleep tight, emo's!" and walked home, whistling some cheesy melody that made them both glare behind his back.

:

Taichi really didn't mind. Both Sora and Yamato were people who needed a person that they could hold and spend their time with. Sora just had that enormous bunch of love that she had to give to someone, and Yamato –well, that guy seriously needed a hug from time to time.

It was a clever solution; he praised them for taking that opportunity. If they hadn't, they might I've been alone right now. And how stupid is that! They were lucky being in love, it's not something you can take for granted or give up just because it complicates a few things.

:

The game hadn't been more important than any other. Then again, not any less either, especially not for Taichi and his friends that usually came to watch and show their support. The importance of the game didn't matter to the group; Taichi loved playing football, over prices or not. That was why they came. Sora probably enjoyed it the most among the ones watching. She had played football herself and had the tendency of getting completely caught up in it, whether she was on the field, if it was a game on TV, or if it was her friends playing.

After becoming a tennis player, Sora was an exception of the otherwise strict but unspoken role of showing up. But as long as she didn't have a game herself, she did.

Yamato was also an exception, though gigs rarely clashed with football games. Band practise definitely didn't count. Basically, the brunet could count on having either Yamato or Sora there for him, if not both.

One day, he had looked up from the field, excited over their team's victory, expecting to see two or at least one familiar face. He had later got a call by a quiet Yamato who'd explained that he had forgot that Sora's game had been today and that he was really sorry. Taichi said that it was okay.

:

It was a premiere, and they had all three agreed that the movie was a must-see. Or at least a pretty sweet way of spending your Saturday evening eating a bag of popcorn to. The tickets had been extra expensive. During three quarters of the movie, Sora and Yamato, a couple since three days back had completely ignored the film for making out. They had later apologized a bit sheepishly, but Taichi said it was cool.

:

It was lunch, and the three friends were located at the dining hall, eating, chatting and annoying each other. When a tanned hand came flying through the air, mercilessly messing up Yamato's neat hair, the blond snapped, as per usual. Being in a public area, the brunet was lucky to keep his hand attached to the rest of him. However, when Sora two seconds later made the mess worse, the rock-star merely mock glared and smirked when the girl giggled in amusement.

Yamato had later defended himself with that he didn't snap at girls. Taichi nodded, but knew that it wasn't true.

:

He was always the one that made her smile again. Being a complete idiot from time to time, Taichi had worked out different ways of making up for it and turning Sora's frown upside down. Frankly, he had become quite an expert.

When his childhood friend had locked herself into the bathroom, Yamato was the one allowed to enter. Back in the Digiworld, this troubled boy had many times cost Sora to cry, sometimes even on purpose. He had on several occasions claimed that he was completely incapable of talking to girls, better yet comforting (which had to do with his doubt in being the Child of friendship).

The brunet saw nothing wrong with Yamato being the one to comfort Sora; they were dating, and even though Taichi might know her inside and out, his best friend deserved a chance.

:

Walking down the streets in the rain, he cursed himself for not owning an umbrella. It was just something about those essential things that always managed to slip his mind. Like batteries. Five supplies in his apartment –about to become six- were out of function right now because of his stupid incapacity of buying new ones.

He crossed the street, wondering if they had made dinner. He hoped so. Other than the company, one of the main attractions of Yamato's place was food. Or rather the dishes he made out of it, when he was in a good mood. Having a friend with not only decent but absolutely _amazing _cooking skills was a rare and desirable luck to have being a nineteen year old male that just started living on his own. It was the only thing Taichi could admit to envy Sora of: taking advantage of the blonde's cooking before he could.

He shivered briefly, raising his shoulders slightly to shield his neck from the cold drops that wanted to land there. Taichi was usually unbothered by the cold –compared to Yamato who would turn blue after two seconds if his surroundings were any less than 15 degrees. He'd never admit being cold though. And he would not _ever_ ask for warmth. He'd rather freeze to death.

Taichi smirked, remembering when he and his friend had sat on the train station, waiting for a delayed train. It was winter; the air was crisp and the sky was covered with stars. With brown eyes gazing up at the beautiful dots of light, he had chatted away, God knows about what exactly, while his pale companion had sat quietly beside him, not uttering a single word for twenty minutes. When Taichi finally took time to notice his great lack of response, he'd shot Yamato a glance, discovering the boy's blue lips a deadly white cheeks. Caught off guard, Taichi had ripped his jacket off and handed it over, too surprised to say anything. The jacked had dropped to the cemented ground with a echoing thud. Yamato couldn't move his hands.

:

Giving up the zigzagging, Taichi stomped right though a puddle of water. His shoes were drenched anyway. Sora and Yamato's apartment wasn't that far now either, just a few corners and at the end of the last street. Four stairs up.

It was a nice place, pretty small for two people; Yamato had owned it first and then asked Sora to move in with him. She had insisted on that it was enough, which was a clever choice since they were both still studying and not working fulltime yet.

The gathering was often at their place, for a reason they all knew of but chose not to talk about. Taichi just wasn't an orderly guy. And he never seemed to own food. That wasn't very unusual for a guy in his age, but it certainly excluded his place for watching movies and hanging out. Not that he complained; as mentioned, Yamato did serve awesome meals. And their apartment actually smelled nice.

Entering the building and finally escaping the rain, he sighed and shook his head, ridding the water from his bushy hair. He took the stairs, two steps at a time, shortly reaching the fourth floor. In here the walls were a bright shade of yellow, nothing like the white and grey walls in his and Sora's old apartment building. He remembered one time painting orange dinosaurs on one wall with crayons he'd gotten from Sora. That was about as colorful it ever got. The girl had told on him and his mother had made him go to his room and think about what he'd done. Taichi's revenge had been kidnapping one of the girl's favourite stuffed animals. Being the typical cry-baby, Sora had told her mom and Taichi had once again gotten in trouble. Their moms had forced the boy to lead them to Sora's unicorn, which was hidden in the washing room, blindfolded and with duct tape over its mouth.

It was after that he and Sora strangely enough became good friends, all thanks to their parents' decision of trying to keep the kids separate in order to avoid any further pranks.

:

Ringing the doorbell, he listened to the footsteps approaching the door, instantly giving away who it was.

Sora.

She had a light, tipping sort of walk. Not the eager or hysterical way of getting the door, like her friend Mimi had. It was calm but cheery at the same time. He appreciated that atmosphere around Sora; that calm and stable joyfulness that she managed to infect others of, even when simultaneously feeling like a total mess herself.

Greeting him with happy, then widened eyes and a horrid gasp as she took in his pathetically drenched form, Sora didn't even say hello before muttering "baka", and dragging him into the apartment.

Apparently, he looked more wet than he felt.

"You still haven't bought an umbrella? Tai, how many times are you gonna have to get soaked before you realise you need one!"

"Nice to see you too," he replied, smiling genuinely as though she had actually greeted him properly. It was his weird way of being sarcastic.

He knew that Sora couldn't help it though. Give her one reason to take care of you and she gladly would; it was her mother instincts.

Waving a hand at Yamato who was sitting on the couch, Taichi looked back down at the redhead, rolling his eyes when he realised that she was still scowling.

"It looks worse than it is!"

Yamato chuckled, amused by their typical argument. Then, before Sora had the time to lecture the brunet further, he mentioned food, which was all Taichi needed to hear before dashing into the kitchen.

Dinner, which followed shortly consisted the couple indiscreetly snickering at the football player, who was eating as though he'd never had the opportunity before, as well as said teen's endless praising of the cook, whom continuously waved it off. That is, until his girlfriend joined in; then he started yelling at them which resulted in the two harassers breaking into laughter because of their hopelessly awkward friend. Flattery was just as effective as arguing when it came making Yamato snap.

They filled the evening with pointless but still so precious talk, goofing around and mainly killing time by being mature enough to beat three year olds. Only ruining the easy mood a few times by trying too hard, Yamato and Sora managed to stay casual throughout the evening, actually succeeding on creating another few happy memories.

Well, actually... that would've been a normal night.

What did happen, would be pretty hard to fit under the category of normal.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Exciting, eh? ^_^ **


	5. One shot

**A short funny scene I felt like writing down.**

* * *

Yagami-san let his tired eyes fall onto the small display, showing a picture of... something. A bird?

"That's beautiful, sweet-heart!" he complemented good-naturally. "How did you manage to get that close?"

Hikari beamed, happy for the praising, even though it was from her dad, who would probably say anything. "I wore gum-boots so I could stand easier, instead of leaning."

"Oh," he blinked, slightly hesitant. "So it's a duck?"

The young girl was quiet for a few seconds, staring at him blankly. "No, dad it's water, reflecting the light and the grass. And that's a leaf," she pointed, sighing tiredly as her father leaned closer, squinting his eyes.

"..._Oh," _he lied, chuckling. "You know I'm half blind in the mornings!"

Hikari smiled nonetheless, unable to stop herself. He made an effort, right?

"How could you think it was a duck?" she later giggled, joined by Yagami-san who chuckled with her.

The laughter died out as a form appeared in the doorway. Both the middle-aged man and the young teenager stared dumbly for a few seconds, as they took in the scene.

Ironically enough, it actually _wasn't _the fact that he was walking towards the doorway that led you into the kitchen area, at this unexpected hour. It wasn't even the fact that he was not dressed in more than what the male teen in the Yagami family liked to wear in the mornings, in other words boxers.

It was the fact that for a split second he looked completely unbothered and almost at home, something they had hardly seen him look before, and _definitely _wouldn't see in this situation if everything had been in it's right order.

However, everything wasn't in it's right order, both father and daughter quickly concluded, thus almost holding their breathes as they realized it was the calm before the storm.

The poor Yamato's eyes found the two family members at the breakfast table, and he stopped.

Now, any other semi-naked teen caught off guard would've bolted out of there, perhaps even yelping in horror. The two persons watching weren't sure of what reaction seemed most likely; Yamato just _didn't _put himself in these kinds of situations.

Alright, so they did unawarily compare him Taichi who always managed to do this, but still...

Yamato remained frozen in his shocked position, as the wheels in his head urgently spun. He spent half of his focus on cursing madly at irony, and the other on what the _hell _he should do next.

Yet, all his poor shock-damaged mind could come up with was

shit

shit

_shit_

Before anything was said, the silence was abruptly broken by someone hollering from the other end of the apartment, quickly getting closer. "Oi, Matt, I have the genius solution! You can like make some pancakes or summin and we'll bring it back in here and just eat it off each oth-" at this point, the now fully visible -and not one bit more generously dressed than the first one- Taichi interrupted himself with letting out a dramatic cry as he saw the people sitting in the kitchen.

It wasn't that he had managed to forget about his family's existence; they were just _not _supposed to be here right now. They were supposed to be very far away from here until at least noon!

"_What the hell are you doing here?" _he shrieked, completely shocked that it hadn't been an illusion. "You weren't supposed to be home in hours! What the hell!" he repeated, still waiting for them to fade away and for him to snap out of this horrible hallucination.

"We left early" Yagami-san shrugged.

"_Why?" _the brunet demanded, miserable.

"Is it a problem, Taichi?" his father asked instead, indicating that the two males also had a few things to explain.

"Huh? No! He fucked on the couch. I mean slept! And I slept in my bed with him. Myself, I mean. Alone. Actually we didn't sleep period. Just watched movies. Right Matt?" he laughed nervously, attempting to pat his friend's shoulder, but withdrew quickly at the quiet "don't touch me" he got from said boy.

"If you have something to say then say it, and stop with the covers."

Hikari snorted, "You call that covers?"

"Shut up Kari!" Taichi snapped, frustrated.

"Taichi, don't talk to your sister like that"

The blond male cleared his throat, finally deciding to step in. "Yagami-san," he spoke up calmly.

Taichi's head spun to the right and he stared panickingly, afraid that his "tactless" companion would tell them everything. He_ always_ gave up too soon.

"Yes," the addressed man responded, glad to see that the more reasonable of the two was doing something.

"Matt-" the bearer of courage waved his hands in the air, trying to signal his very obvious protest.

"I'm dating your son," Yamato announced, thus explaining the situation in a slightly more decent way than the brunet was.

"Damnit Ishida! I told you not to! And besides, what the hell was that -this isn't the goddamn 50's-"

"Taichi, _shut up!"_ all three roared in union, making said teen quiet, crossing his arms with a huff and glare at the floor.

"I'm glad you're being honest, Yamato-kun" Yagami-san smiled approvingly, sending his own son a slight glare. "Unlike some."

"What was I supposed to say! It's not like you'd wanna hear that!" the brunet exclaimed, frustrated again. According to him, sharing what they had been doing last night was downright disrespectfull. Any well raised son would at least lie!

"What you're up to when we're not here is not what I meant, Taichi. I meant admitting that you have some kind of relationship -with another _boy _for that matter. From Yamato-kun's part it sounds pretty serious too. I hope you're not playing around with other people's feelings, that's hurtful." His father frowned, assuming that could be possible.

The football player took in his words slowly, having a hard time focus at anything but the awkwardness and irony of the situation, and contemptuously shook his head when he had apprehended. "Course not! I love him"

Yamato groaned, cringing. "_Dude..."_

"What?" Taichi retorted, and Hikari giggled.

"Don't worry Yamato, he loves his googles too. Taichi's just generous in that way. He has that from me," Yagami-san reassured, chuckling at how completely opposite the two boys were.

"Hey, don't try to twist my words here, alright! I don't mean love the way I love my googles or sleep-ins or... mud. I mean for real, and don't even think about telling me that I'm too young or naive to know that! Cuz it's true" he added, looking at the taller male, who was rubbing his eyes in a _please-let-me-just-disappear- _type of way.

Tense silence helplessly followed.

"_Awwww!"_ Hikari and her father simultaneously let out, grinning widely as Yamato winced, and Taichi glared dramatically. The squeals transformed into laughter at the awkward couple.

"I'm gonna go now," Yamato suddenly decided, turning to get out of there.

"Wha-" Taichi nudged his arm. "They're obviously fine with everything"

"I know, but I've just spent ten minutes of standing in front of your dad and little sister in my underwear; I think I deserve some freakin' alone-time."

The athlete held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, you have a point"

Their eyes met and Yamato paused briefly, considering whether or not to say something about the _I love you _thing. It would be typical Taichi to jump to illogical conclusions, but his friend must know him well enough to get that he'd rather die than say it back in front of others, and unprepared. Right?

Taichi just smiled. He knew that it was already there, and that was 99 per cent of the point. The musician might eventually say it to him or express it somehow, he _did _have a spontaneous side too. Apart from that, he couldn't wait til the next time they'd be spending time together, hell he was even looking forward to _missing_ him.

"Hikari-chan, the camera" Yagami-san whispered, and only two seconds later the teens were blinded with a flash of light.

Another moment of holding their breathes followed, as the two boys stared blankly at her, both in shock.

This time, not even Yamato could keep his manners.

* * *

Please review! :D


	6. Brother

**New one-shot! Centered around Yamato's roll as a big brother and from Takeru's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: just borrowing, I don't own anything **

* * *

Takeru had never seen his brother like this.

-

Growing up, he had practically thought of Yamato as an adult; he was twice or ever three times as tall as he, that was enough reason. Other than that, his brother acted and thought like an adult, and definitely treated Takeru as if he were his son. He nagged, he worried, he took care and spoiled, but most of all he comforted.

The memory of being lifted onto his brother's lap and held close was as familiar as eating, dressing, or even going to the bathroom. He had grown up with it, even when they lived separately Takeru would regularly come back to that familiar place between his older brother's arms and frame.

Yamato was the perfect person to calm you; although he wasn't always alright and sometimes even depressed, he was equable and stable like a tree. Even at the young age of six he used to hold his difficult and energetic three year old sibling still until he stopped crying or fell asleep.

Though their parents tried not to, Yamato was sometimes used as a calmer for his brother, when they didn't manage.

Takeru was the happy one of the two boys, but being a careless kid he often hurt himself, and easily cried. To be fair, he soon smiled again, after being consoled by Yamato.

Said boy, however, didn't cry very often. Though neither did he smile. He was careful and still and therefore most of the time managed to avoid getting hurt, but there was often pain carried somewhere inside him, especially after their parents' divorce.

Somehow, his monotone behaviour (compared to his brother's ups and downs) left him with almost no comfort from anyone. Since he was never feeling great and never feeling awful, he was always okay. So he didn't need to be checked upon.

Being his little brother, Takeru naturally noticed the tiny changes in his sibling's mood, and if Yamato was sad one day, he saw it.

The younger boy never comforted his big brother, but when that face was frowning, his mouth would instantly open and he'd babble about his day, about his thoughts and what he had seen and heard. If that didn't help, he would tell him funny stories and crack jokes (that he always managed to destroy in the effort of explaining) make faces, dance, _anything _to make his brother laugh. Or at least smile a little.

Next to their father, Takeru could grasp that Yamato was smaller, and not the one in charge. But Mr Ishida never treated Yamato like he treated Takeru; he didn't ruff his hair or lift him up into the air or pet his cheek. He was kind to him of course, but hardly ever affectionate or protective.

Come to think of it, there had only been one time in his childhood, where he had witnessed the shocking image of his older sibling for once acting by his age, and their parents treating him by his age.

It really hadn't been Yamato's fault. No one had ever even hinted that since it happened. Of course, if the blond nine-year-old _hadn't _climbed up that three just to answer Takeru's question, he wouldn't have broken his leg.

But it was practically the only inconsiderate thing he had ever done as a kid, and their parents forgave him for it before he even fell.

That doesn't mean they weren't shocked. Everyone was. Most of all Takeru.

The image of Yamato being picked up by their father, crying his eyes out as though he had completely forgotten his whole identity (Takeru still has a hard time picturing his brother crying without holding back) and not letting anything comfort him, was just as shocking as what was now taking place right before his eyes. Maybe this wasn't as shocking... or just in a different way, not exactly easy to compare...

Ishida-san's expression hadn't eased the six-year-old's shock either -it had been the first time Takeru had ever seen his father look scared.

He had never felt so small and distant as then, as if watching from another planet. Kind of like the feeling you get when watching thunder, or disasters in other countries. One second you're thinking about your stupid shoe-lace that never wants to stay in the knot, and the next you realise that there's a giant world around you.

Everything isn't from your point of view any longer.

Yamato isn't just a big brother who will always wait for Takeru to trip and fall, or worry about everything he does, and just console him and guide.

Suddenly he's a thousand of different things.

Most of all, he's _not _the character Takeru is used to. Apparently that only exists when he is in Yamato's thoughts... weird.

At first it hadn't been very extraordinary. Yamato looked tired. Weak, even. Takeru had seen that before, when Yamato's spirit had dipped just a little lower, barely crossing the line between "okay" and "not okay". Sure it had been shocking the _first _time, but it had happened often enough for the younger brother to recognize it and not unnecessarily freak.

Here, he would have finished the last distance and approached him, but Yamato's best friend Yagami Taichi was standing there with him, so it was fine. Takeru remained where he stood, observing as he tried to analyse whether he should join them or just leave. Right now, they looked a bit too serious for him to just drop in.

Well, at least his brother did.

Taichi never seemed to get the whole frowning-thing.

Obviously he was trying to cheer him up, not with the usual clown-tactic however, but with the calmer one he used when he knew that Yamato needed him to understand. That was why Takeru hesitated; they never talked about serious stuff in front of people. He didn't exactly worry about his brother hiding something from him; they shared most things with each other. It was rather the interaction between the two friends that wasn't supposed to be disturbed by someone else.

The two nineteen-year-old males continued to exchange words silently (Takeru was standing too far to actually hear), Taichi listened as Yamato let his heart out, gave some suggestions, and nodded in surrender as the other added more negativism. In more serious conversations like this Taichi didn't seem to persist on cheering him up; he rather listened and let Yamato sort it out himself by talking about it, and simply offered support and company.

The brunet sighed as Takeru's brother continued to look miserable, gazing at the ground with troubled eyes. He then took a step forward, hooking his arms under the hunched over Yamato's frame, and lifted him up to let him rest his taller body against his. Then he pulled Yamato's waist strangely close, and Yamato in turn wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, burying his face into Taichi's neck.

The last said actions were what sent Takeru beyond the limit of blissful ignorance into heart-jumping shock.

His big brother looked so small in the brunets arms, which was very weird because he wasn't physically smaller than him. But without Taichi there, Yamato would've fallen to the ground.

The fact that it wasn't an x-hug annoyed Takeru; the fact that Yamato's arms were clinging around Taichi's neck while said male's arms were holding that small waist. The fact Yamato's hair was suddenly so long and pretty annoyed him. That he was always so quiet and careful, and sad. That he was burying his face into Taichi neck, probably sobbing quietly. That his eyes were so pretty, and his skin was so fair, and his limbs so long and thin and graceful.

That they were kissing.

-

Shock returns and replaces his irritation for a few seconds.

Takeru had never considered his brother as anyone's boyfriend or lover. Girls drooled over him, that was obvious, but Yamato always despised and avoided fans like that. He had never blushed around anyone, or glanced a little to long, or stuttered.

Now suddenly, he is someone's. He is loving someone, and not in a brother type of way. Not the way he loves music. Or their childhood memories. Or his so called "friend" over there. A romantic way.

And it's _guy._

And Yamato is the fucking _girl..._

The possibility that Yamagi has topped his brother crosses his mind and Takeru starts to get dizzy. This is too much to take.

Taichi has spotted him, regret written across his eyes, knowing that this will kill Yamato, especially in state that he's in right now. A second later blue eyes meet blue.

All Takeru can think of is that time when he sneaked up to take a sneak peak at the horror movie that Yamato and Taichi were watching. As the monster popped up on the screen Takeru cried out in fear, Yamato had turned his head, already knowing, and stared at him with the same eyes as now.

Takeru's anger runs off as he sees the look on his brother's face. He wants to erase it, convince him that he hasn't seen anything, that nothing is wrong. He absolutely _hates_ that look.

Neither of them can stop the older Ishida from getting the hell away from there, and in just a few seconds only Takeru and Taichi are left.

Looking at the younger boy, Taichi can tell that there's accusation towards him. But he waltzes over casually, grateful that the blond doesn't leave -chasing would be useless.

"I'm sorry you had to see that"

Takeru glares. "Just because you were the leader in the Digi-world doesn't mean you can treat him like some fucking..." he trails off, lacking words. Or perhaps too embarrassed to use them. Thinking is awkward enough.

Taichi holds his gaze. "You know I respect him" he replies critically, making Takeru look away, slightly shameful. But he can't give up to that only.

"Doesn't mean you haven't fucked him" he retorts loudly, not backing down. He stares intently into the brunet's eyes, knowing he can't hide what he's feeling.

He looks caught off guard, but recovers, sighing. "I don't think I'm better than him. We're different, but we're still equal. That there was him letting me share the burden, alright, he's having a hard time right now. Trust me, Yamato's not afraid to punch me if I act like an idiot."

Takeru shifts, suddenly feeling very stupid. Almost like Daisuke.

He cringes at the mere thought.

"It's just... I've never wished he was different. I've always looked up to him and seen him as my hero, even when other's say stupid things, I never saw it. Until now."

"We-"

"It's not that he's gay," Takeru protests, shaking his head. "Just... that he lets you take care of him. Looked like he's given up. Yamato has always managed on his own. He's not weak!"

"He's _human_, Takeru. He's got problems to deal with -everyone does. Sometimes he can't do it on his own, or as fast as he'd like to."

He didn't expect to accept the speech, but when Taichi's finished Takeru has nothing left to say.

"So he's not... " Takeru already regrets the question, but Taichi smiles welcomingly, listening. "... like, the woman then," he manage to mutter.

Taichi looks more disturbed than he had feared he would. "I absolutely _hate _that expression" he exclaims, narrowing his eyes at something above Takeru's head, as though the one inventing said expression was standing there.

"Well, I mean... " Takeru adds, scratching his head miserably, wishing he'd never asked. "Submissive, or whatever. I mean I know I see him as a hero cuz he's my big brother and everything, but I guess he can be pretty... laid back."

"No."

"No?"

"He's not submissive. And I am _not_ dominant, thank you very much"

"So..."

"We do rock paper scissors."

Takeru stares at him in disbelief. "You do?"

Taichi nods convincingly. "Yep. Or we just take turns, if we feel mature enough."

The young teen chuckles, shaking his head.

"You like my brother," he suddenly reflects, as if finally acknowledging that.

Taichi's eyes widens and he gives an offended snort. "_No." _Then he grins as the younger teen laughs easily. He hopes the boy won't grow up too fast, or simply stay this way even if he does.

"And Matt likes you...?" Takeru half-asks, finding that a bit weirder.

"He whorships me," the brunet assures, smiling as Takeru rolls his eyes, unawarily imitating his sibling.

"I guess that's fine. I mean at least he didn't choose some sleazy jock"

Taichi's smile fades, and he looks at him warily. "You can be even scarier than Matt, you know that?"

Takeru just smiles. He's glad that it is Taichi that Yamato has chosen. If he has to go out with a _dude_, at least he's picked the right one.

He just hopes that his big brother still kickes ass in rock paper scissors.

* * *

**...another scene written down :)**

**I think I'll do a similar one-shot with Yamato and Hikari. That would be interesting.**

**Read Blend In, if you haven't. It's finally finished :)**

**Please review! :) and you can check out my pictures at fanart-central**


End file.
